Animancy-Necromancy
Animancy-Necromancy '''(☆1 to ☆10') ''(Level 3) Effect: Allows the character to manipulate the forces that lie on the spectrum of life and death magic Banish Spirit Effect: Allows the user to forcibly remove possessing entities. * Dark Dice Pool: [ Banish Spirit + Occult + Permanent Taint ] * Light Dice Pool: [ Banish Spirit + Quantum ] * Opposed: [ Resolve + Composure ] Description: The user can forcibly remove a possessing entity from a body, object, or location that its possessing/haunting. The number of ( Net Successes ) determine the fate of the entity as listed below: # The entity is ripped out of it's host vessel/body/location. # All previous entries, and the entity takes ( New Successes ) lethal damage. # All previous entries, and the entity is rendered it inert for a turn. # All previous entries, and the entity cannot enter another host for the rest of the scene. # All previous entries, and if possible the entity will be banished from the area or to it's proper plane of existence. Failed attempts to remove the possessing entity may make it more resistant (+1d10), or cause the host ( Net Successes ) Lethal damage. This all depends on the wishes of the entity. * Dark Cost: 2 Temporary Taint * Light Cost: 2 Quantum * Type: Charged (3 Turns) Spirit Bandages Effect: Allows the user to temporarily ignore damage, disease, poisons, and toxins. * Dice Pool: [ Animancy-Necromancy + Medicine + Permanent Taint ] * Opposed: [ Resolve + Composure ] Description: Allows the user to suspend bodily damage from bleed-out, disease, drugs, chemicals, and poison. The patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread. Once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require Resurrection instead. Spirit Bandage does not heal off damage in the typical sense, it leaves behind a structure to replace the missing flesh, bind damaged areas, and suspend flowing toxins. This is a quick fix to an immediate problem as these "spiritual bandages" must be removed for the target to begin any type of healing. Unfortunately, there comes a point when removing the bandages would immediately kill the patient. If it's certain the character has reached this point, where damage would roll over to full Aggravated, then the character's life becomes completely dependent on user. The patient's health will be reset with a new stipulation... they can never heal aggravated again, and they will take an aggravated damage each day they're not "re-bandaged". Using this power after that point simply heals lethal marks. Note: User's with extremely high healing-factor may be able to survive removing the bandages after full aggravated. * Cost: 1 Temporary Taint * Extra Health Boxes: Successes Health Boxes Imbue Life Effect: Allows the Animancer to take a willing soul and put it into a host vessel. Vessel cannot contain another soul. Minor Healing * Dice Pool: [ Animancy-Necromancy + Quantum] Description: This power allows the character to heal themselves or another. To use Minor Healing the character must touch the person to be healed and spend one quantum point per health level to be healed. This power may be employed only once per victim per scene, and can heal up to Successes Bashing. Alternatively, if a character is suffering from poison or a disease each success adds one die to the afflicted character's Resistance roll. * Cost: 2 Quantum * Healed Damage: Successes Bashing Shadow Healing * Dice Pool: [ Animancy-Necromancy + Taint ] Description: This power allows the character to heal themselves or another. To use Shadow Healing the character must touch the person to be healed and spend one quantum point per health level to be healed. This power may be employed only once per victim per scene, and can heal up to Successes Lethal. Alternatively, if a character is suffering from poison or a disease each success adds one die to the afflicted character's Resistance roll. * Cost: 2 Temporary Taint * Healed Damage: Successes Lethal Reanimation * Dice Pool: [ Animancy-Necromancy + Permanent Taint ] Description: The character can animate corpses and dead beings making them move and react. They're mostly under the user's control, but suffer a severe derangement. Some may have to be carefully monitored. The cost to use this power may increase or decrease depending on the power of the being. Requires a single success - Users gains a dot of Permanent Taint after failure. * Cost: 10NP ±(2NP *ΔQuantum) Resurrection Effect: Allows the user to bring someone back from beyond the grave, assuming their corpse is present. * Dice Pool: [ Animancy-Necromancy + Quantum] Description: The power to bring the deceased back to life. Not to be confused with Reanimation, which brings back the dead and controls them against their will. The user exhausts their latent energy to literally buy back someone's life. The cost to use this power may increase or decrease depending on the power of the being. Requires a single success - Users loses all willpower for a month after failure. * Cost: 50NP ±(10NP *ΔQuantum) Summon Spirit Extras * Dark Arts Upgrade: Converts Animancy - Necromancy to White Arts (Assuming prerequisites are met) and increases level by 1. * White Arts Upgrade: Converts Animancy - Necromancy to Dark Arts (Assuming prerequisites are met) and increases level by 1. Category:Quantum Powers Category:Level 3 Category:Healing Category:Taint Powers Category:Suite Powers Category:Mega-Manipulation Category:Quantum Category:Tainted Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Ressurection Powers